


Corazón de melón: Un error, un nuevo comienzo

by akagi_sisters



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Castiel/Original female character - Freeform, F/M, Isekai, Reincarnation, lysander/original female character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akagi_sisters/pseuds/akagi_sisters
Summary: Era el 28 de Marzo del 2018 cuando dos veteranas del juego corazón de melón no muy fans de su protagonista, Sucrette, se dispusieron a hackear el juego para poder cambiar las respuestas que daba la el personaje, ya que para ellas no eran "interesantes". Sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias, pusieron manos a la obra sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, romperían las normas del juego, dando comienzo a esta gran historia...
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Corazón de melón: Un error, un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo I**

Era una noche tranquila como cualquier otra, en un país de América, dos chicas estaban conectadas por vídeo llamada, mientras trabajaban en con junto afanosamente para lograr el objetivo que se había propuesto no hace mucho tiempo.

 **  
**— La protección HTML del juego es muy arcaica... creo poder hacerlo... —habla una chica sentada en el piso con la habitación toda oscura esta con unos lentes grandes y ojeras pronunciadas. Escucha risas desde sus auriculares.

—¿Porque no me sorprende? Con todos los bugs mensuales que mandan las mujeres para saquear la tienda, obviamente no iba a ser difícil —dice la otra persona con burla.

—¿El juego sigue corriendo con normalidad? ¿ya nos deja cambiarle los diálogos a Sucrette? —Pregunta mientras teclea en la computadora tratando de invadir el servidor, mira de vez en cuando el pequeño espacio en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, donde ve a su amiga.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, la persona que le responde se encuentra acurrucada en un rincón del closet de su habitación, envuelta en una colcha abrigadora, con el pelo envuelto en un moño descuidado, también con ojeras y los ojos hundidos— Estoy en eso, ya he comenzado con los cambios —sonríe— No pensé que sería tan sencillo.

— Debes tener cuidado con…- —bosteza interrumpiéndose— el HTML del sitio web... no tengo el acceso directo al servidor y solo nos dejara estar dentro 30 minutos... —oye decir a su amiga con voz cansada.

—En pocas palabras, debemos acelerar el paso —dice tecleando rápidamente con mirada desquiciada— ¿cómo vas con el acceso doble?

—Ya está hecho solo necesit-… —es interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

—¡¡Yumi!! ¡¿Estas despierta?! ¡Si es así, espero que cierres esa computadora de inmediato!! —Ambas se quedan calladas al escuchar los gritos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubiertas.

—¡Carajo...! —gesticula la otra chica mientras oye ruido fuera de su habitación también y se lanza la sabana enzima, silenciado el micrófono— “ ** _¡Lo que falta es que se levanten aquí también…!_** _” —_ piensa molesta mientras se queda quieta como estatua.

Un momento después de escuchar el grito fuera de su habitación, se pone a trabajar rápidamente— solo un poco más… — murmura insertando varios códigos, abre grande los ojos al terminar— ¡Lo hice…! —exclama en un susurro.

Terminando de teclear— ¡Listo! —dice emocionada— ¡ya terminé...! —susurra al micrófono luego de encenderlo. Ambas pueden ver en sus respectivas computadoras como son invadidas por una secuencia de números binarios.

—Ahora solamente tenemos que-… —poniendo sus credenciales— …iniciar sesión... y... —ambas pantallas se torna color blanco de repente. Afuera se puede oír como empieza a llover. — ¿Eh? ¿un virus? ¡No! ¡no, no, no! ¡Está pc es nueva! —grita y comienza a teclear desesperada.

—¡YUMI! ¡TE DIJE QUE APAGUES ESA COSA DEL DEMONIO! —se oye un fuerte grito fuera de la habitación, seguido de varios golpes en la puerta.

—¡Carajo...! —murmura la chica en el otro lado mientras oye los truenos afuera y ruidos en el pasillo— ¡No me digas que se dañó esta mierda…! —murmura presionando teclas de forma histérica.

— ¡Pu-puedo arreglarlo, tranquila, d-dame un momento! —oye decir a su amiga con voz preocupada.

—¡¿Yumi?! —pregunta sorprendida de aun escucharla— bueno… si te escucho quiere decir que al menos esta porquería no murió… —dice medio aliviada. En ese momento las pantallas de ambas se ponen completamente negras y aparece el dibujo de Chinomiko en medio.

_**Chinomiko:** _

_**¡Hola mis Sucrette!** _

—¿Que mierda...? —masculla viendo lo que apareció en la pantalla— Yumi... ¿Fuiste tu...? —pregunta sin recibir respuesta.

Desde su lugar, Yumi continúa tecleando en la computadora sin hacerle caso a lo que está sucediendo— ¡ya casi acabo, tranquila! —dice mientras mueve los dedos desesperada, escuchándose rayos comenzar a caer afuera. — Uff... parece que se cae el cielo… —sigue escribiendo sin obtener resultados— ¡oh vamos…!

En ese momento, cae un rayo, iluminando todo afuera, haciendo que la computadora entre en corto circuito— ¡AHH! —grita soltándola de golpe, sobándose la mano que recibió la descarga— ¿Pe-pero que…? —mira a la computadora en el suelo.

_**Chinomiko:** _

_**Usuario, ha infringido las normas del juego, de mi juego ... Si crees que mi personaje principal es tan malo ... ¿por qué no tomas su lugar ...?** _

—¡Y-Yriena! —llama Yumi alterada— ¡¡¡…aléjate de la pantalla!!! —ni bien termino de hablar una luz cegadora invadió la habitación desde el computador, atendiéndola hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente…

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, despierta en una cama desconocida, sintiendo una fuerte migraña— ¡A-agh…! —exclama agarrándose la cabeza e incorporándose, comienza a mirar todo a su alrededor, notando que se encuentra en una habitación extrañamente familiar.

—…Ugh… —se escucha gemir una voz familiar desde la cama continua— mi cabeza… —se queja la persona en cuestión, medio incorporándose con el largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

—¡¡¡¿¿Yriena??!!! —llama incrédula al reconocer la voz, pero viendo a alguien completamente diferente.

—¡AHH! ¡¿que?! ¡¿Por qué mierda gritas Yumi?! –exclama molesta mientras se aparta el cabello de un manotazo— … ¡¿pero quién mierda…?! ¡¡¿Yumi?¡¡ —dice incrédula, mirándola de arriba abajo—¡¿d-de verdad eres tú?!

—¡S-si soy yo, e-es que…! ¡Mi pc! Mierda… ¡Mi pc! —dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperada buscando alrededor— este no es mi habitación… —murmura deteniéndose.

— ¿En serio solo te preocupas por que no es tu habitación? —pregunta incrédula— ¡¡Ni siquiera estábamos juntas!! ¡¿Y qué mierda con tu pelo?! ¡Es largo... y blanco!! ¡no parecemos nosotras! —dice con voz algo histérica.

—¿Eh…? —confundida, se toca el pelo— ¡tarde horas tiñéndome de azul! ¡¿porque mi pelo es blanco?! —corre hacia el espejo en la pared, viendo su nueva apariencia—…Oh… ¡¡Oh!! Wow… —exclama al verse y tomando una foto que estaba en el espejo donde se ven a ambas en otra escuela con el mini Kentin.

—Yu... —llama desde más atrás— Tu pelo es largo… ¡Largo! ¡Y el mío también! —dice agarrándose el largo pelo blanco que cae como basada por su espalda— ¿cómo coño llegamos aquí? —se acerca al espejo y también se ve— loca... ¿Por qué nos parecemos a nuestras Sucrette...? ¿Y que mierda...? —masculla quitándole la foto a Yumi de las manos— ¿Ese es Kentin?

Observa la imagen en manos de Yriena, aun sorprendida— ...creo que esto es uno de esos sueños colectivos...

— No me digas… —escanea toda la habitación— se parece a la habitación de Sucrette... —se escucha un ruido fuera.

—¿Oíste eso? —pregunta asustada, acercándose más a su compañera.

— Si..., lo oí… —toma un tubo de cortina del rincón y lo agarra fuerte con ambas manos— veamos... —dice insegura y ambas salen de la habitación lentamente, con Yriena guiando el camino y Yumi pegada detrás de ella. Bajan las escaleras hasta la sala de donde provenía el ruido.

  
—¡Dios! ¡¿quién pone un florero en medio de la sala?! —escuchan a alguien quejarse y al mirar, ninguna cree lo que ven.

— … ¡Es la tía hada! —exclama Yriena, asombrada.

—¡Wow...! —se tapa la boca con las manos— ¡Debe ser una puta broma!

  
—¡Niña por dios! ¿qué pasa con ese vocabulario? —la amonesta con una sonrisa mientras las mira a ambas— ¡Aww! ¡quedaron tan lindas! —se acerca rápidamente, agarrándole las mejillas a Yriena— se ven mejor sin esas feas ojeras.

—¿Qu-que...? —masculla siendo apretujada de las mejillas— ¿qué paso aquí? — se aparta de la tía y frotando sus mejillas— ¿Como es que estamos aquí?

—¡Oh! eso es obvio querida —sonriendo se va hacia la cocina rebuscando entre los gabinetes— Están aquí porque ustedes querían estar aquí…

  
  
—¡¿eh?! ¡Cla-claro que no! —se defiende Yumi— nosotras solo-…

  
—Ustedes querían modificar a Sucrette —la interrumpe— querían que sus respuestas estuviesen más cercanas a las suyas, ¿no? —voltea y les sonríe— que sean ustedes...

— Este... Si... —carraspea Yriena— Pero eso no significa que queríamos meternos literalmente en el juego —frunce el ceño ante la idea.

  
— Que mal... —dice con tristeza— Supongo que debieron pensarlo mejor —dice con una sonrisa melosa— antes de hackear el juego y meterse con el código para reprogramarlo —a medida que hablaba, su tono se endurecía y su apariencia cambia de tía hada a tía bruja en un instante— ¡ahora tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias! —ríe de forma macabra.

  
—¡Diablos! — Yriena maldice asustada mientras ambas retroceden un poco, Yumi escondiéndose lo más que puede tras su amiga.

  
—¡Oh queridas!, no se asusten —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa— Ambas tienen una oportunidad de redimirse y salir de aquí! —dice calmándose y regresando a su forma de hada— Completando el juego claro esta…

— ¿Terminar el juego? —Yriena la mira curiosa— ¿solo lo acabamos y seremos libres?

  
—Si, deben conquistar una ruta y terminar todos los eventos de cada capítulo —explica.

—¡oh...! ya veo… —saliendo lentamente de detrás de Yriena— Ahm... ¿que pasara si no llegamos a conquistar a ningún chico...? —pregunta nerviosamente.

— Simple —se transforma en su yo bruja, mirándolas fijamente con esos intensos ojos rojos, haciéndolas sentir que puede ver a través de ellas— ambas quedarán atrapadas en el juego como fallas, ¡para siempre! —ríe maniáticamente y se escuchan rayos cayendo de fondo.

  
— Ok... —retrocede Yriena mirándola horrorizada— ¿y si nos negamos?

— Ahí está el detalle querida, no pueden negarse —sonríe con malicia— Y si lo hacen, serán declaradas perdedoras automáticamente.

—Ya... —responde Yriena— Déjame adivinar, y terminamos como fallas del juego… ¿No? —pregunta derrotada, comprendiendo en el lio en que están.

  
— ¡Exacto! —Dice alegremente volviendo a transformarse en su versión Hada— entonces, ¿qué dicen?

—Bueno… no es como que tengamos otra opción... —dice Yumi derrotada.

— Así parece... —concuerda Yriena y se masajea el puente de la nariz con fastidio—… Ya que...

—¡Maravilloso! —aplaude encantada la tía hada— pero mírenlo del lado positivo —dice tomando una fruta de la nevera— al menos podrán cambiar las respuestas de Sucrette—exclama alegremente— ¡justo como querían! —Mira la puerta de entra y ríe, desapareciendo.

Se escucha un ruido en la puerta, ambas miran hacia ella y ven la perilla girar; conteniendo el aliento sin saber que esperar, ambas miran expectante sobre a quien se enfrentarían ahora. —debo cambiar este cerrojo —escuchan decir y en ese momento entra en la casa una pareja.

  
  
— ¿uh? ¡Ah! ¡al fin despertaron! –dice el hombre recién llegado, dejando en el suelo las bolsas que cargaba.

—¿eh...? ¿si…? —mira a los recién llegados asombrada y se acerca al oído de Yumi— ¡son los papás de Sucrette! —exclama en un susurro.

—Veo que ya me hablas —ríe el hombre— como te dije antes Yri, lamento que los de la mudanza pusieran sus camas en la misma habitación —se disculpa— prometo que moveré tu cama en cuanto terminemos de organizar aquí abajo —asegura dándoles un beso a ambas en la frente y va hacia la cocina, llevando las compras.

  
—La consientes demasiado Philippe —dice la mujer, rodando los ojos y siguiendo a su esposo—chicas, ¿porque no se cambian el pijama y bajan a desayunar? —deja las bolsas en la meseta de la cocina— ya luego pueden seguir acomodando sus cosas —dice guardando las compras en la nevera y los gabinetes de la cocina— Como dijo su padre, prometemos mover una de las camas a la habitación de al lado más tarde —mira a yriena a los ojos.

— Ahm... cierto… —dice después de un momento— Yri... ¿me ayudas con… Ahm...? —la empieza a jalar hacia las escaleras.

—Este, si…, eso... —sale de su aturdimiento— Disculpen —dice atropelladamente y ambas se van corriendo a la habitación donde despertaron momentos antes— ok... Ok, esto es real... —cierra la puerta y se deja caer en la cama.

—De-debe ser una broma... —temblando, se sienta en junto a ella

—créeme que me encantaría que fuese así —se pasa la mano por la cara— pero dudo que se logre tanto como esto solo para una estúpida broma —señala a ambas, recalcando el cambio— …debemos pensar bien esto... —dice después de un rato en silencio— No podemos cagarla...

— O-opino igual... —tartamudea nerviosamente mientras acaricia su cabello.

— Bien… —la mira decidida— Creo que debemos ir pensando en un plan —se pone de pie y cruza la habitación, tomando una pizarra blanca, enganchándola en una de las paredes de la habitación.

— Hora de planear —sonríe un poco con ojos decididos.

—Así es hermana —le devuelve la sonrisa y destapa un marcador, comenzando a establecer la estrategia que las llevaría a ganar este juego.

Fin del Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así empezamos. Si les interesa, en nuestra cuenta de Wattpad esta con imágenes a través del episodio. Pueden encontrar el enlace en nuestro perfil. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar comentario.


End file.
